memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Divergence (episode)
With Columbia's help, the Enterprise crew grapples with sabotage to their ship as they pursue the truth behind the kidnapping of Phlox. (Part 2 of 2) Summary To repair the sabotage inflicted on the ''Enterprise'' by the augmented Klingons, Captain Archer enlists the help of ''Columbia'' and her new Chief Engineer, Trip Tucker. Because the Enterprise cannot decelerate without risking her own destruction, the Columbia and Enterprise merge warp fields and Trip climbs a rope across to the Enterprise, and repairs the malevolent code. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Reed who has been in the brig suspected of treason against Archer, is released to assist Tucker repair the ship. Archer finds out about Reed's involvement with Harris and demands answers. Reed reveals that Harris contacted him and told him that Section 31 shut down a security grid on Earth that allowed Phlox to be kidnapped. They believe that if Phlox does not find a cure, the Klingons would react with all-out war, which would have grave implications for many worlds. Reed decides that his primary loyalty is with Archer and he provides the location of the base where Phlox is being held. Phlox debates with his Klingon captors about his newfound role, and eventually is able to create a cure for the Klingon virus, but it is noted that the superficial facial changes resulting from the contagion may last for generations. Reed and Archer rescue him. Harris contacts Reed to congratulate him on completing the assignment successfully - Reed takes the opportunity to request that Harris never contact him again. Memorable Quotes "I answer to one commanding officer. Jonathan Archer." : - Malcolm Reed "The ethics, Doctor, are simple... three lives to save millions." : - General K'Vagh "General Sun Tzu said that 'The greatest victories are those won without fighting'." "The Great Kahless said 'There is no victory without combat'." : - Malcolm Reed and Marab Background Information *This episode was directed by David Barrett, a first-time director on Enterprise. *Guest star John Schuck previously played the blustery Klingon ambassador in and Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country and Legate Parn in DS9's "The Maquis, Part II". * This episode and the preceding one ( ) attempt to explain the makeup change in Klingons between TOS and Star Trek: The Motion Picture, which had been semi-acknowledged as canon since the broadcast of DS9's "Blood Oath" and "Trials and Tribble-ations" in the 1990s. Some viewers had criticized the Star Trek: Enterprise producers for not depicting Klingons of this era as smooth-headed, as they had been in the Original Series. While some fans simply ignored the Klingon makeup changes in the various series and films, others had longed for an "official" explanation. The writers of Enterprise hoped their take would find a way of satisfying both points of view, while simultaneously telling an interesting story. For more from "Affliction" teleplay writer Mike Sussman, see Klingon augment virus. *Wayne Grace previously played a Cardassian Legate in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night". *The graphic designers mistakenly added the USS prefix to both the Enterprise and Columbia in episode artwork. Neither of the ships were ever designated USS. * During the attack on the planet the Klingons' targets are the Greek islands of Lesvos and Chios in the Aegean sea. Links and References Guest Cast * Kristin Bauer as Laneth * James Avery as K'Vagh * John Schuck as Antaak * Terrell Tilford as Marab * Eric Pierpoint as Harris * Ada Maris as Erika Hernandez * Wayne Grace as Krell Co-Star * Matt Jenkins as Tactical officer Uncredited Co-Stars *John Jurgens as a command division crewman *Unknown actor as R. Ryan *Porthos References 2149; Augments; bloodwine; cheese; Chef; cheese; cold start; Columbia; D5 class; Denobulans; Eugenics Wars; Fleet Admiral; gagh; General; genetic engineering; House of Antaak; Jenkins; Kahless the Unforgettable; Kelby; Klingons; Klingon Augment starship; Klingon Bird-of-Prey (22nd century); Klingon Empire; Klingon High Council; Klingon Imperial Fleet; metagenic virus; millicochrane; Qu'Vat colony; RNA; Section 31; Soong, Arik; Starfleet Intelligence; Starfleet Charter; Starfleet Security; targ; tether; transporter; Tzu, Sun; warp field |next= }} Category:ENT episodes de:Die Abweichung es:Divergence nl:Divergence